


Идеал

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Portraits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Его жена была идеалом, и с этим никто не мог поспорить.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 4





	Идеал

Её глаза…  
Они были словно топлёный в молочной реке шоколад. Яркие, сочные, глаза Марты притягивали взор, заставляя сердце дрожать, а внутренности замирать от благовейного трепета.  
Её руки…  
Они были изящны и миниатюрны — красивее рук всех других девушек на свете. Светлые, покрытые тонкой, бледной, невероятно мягкой кожей, они невольно притягивали взор. Дракула заворожено наблюдал, как этими руками вампирша творит магию, и готовит, и вяжет очередную детскую вещь…  
Её ноги…  
Они были произведением искусства. Тонкие, прямые, бледные. Ни у кого не было таких чудесных и красивых ног!  
Её губы…  
Пухлые, сочные, они привлекали внимание. Дракула помнил, как целовал их, осторожно сминая собственными нежную кожу, как кончиком языка обводил их контур… До сих пор это воспоминание заставляло его дрожать…  
Его жена была идеалом, и с этим никто не мог поспорить.  
Да, собственно, никто и не пытался.

**Author's Note:**

> Так и хочется добавить:  
> "Дорогие мужчины! Любите женщину всю, не по частям!" © Игорь Ласточкин.  
> :D


End file.
